bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent Northwick
Trent Northwick is a student at Bullworth Academy and member of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Jaime McAdams. Character Description Trent is a medium sized bully, with blonde hair styled into curtains, and has zits across his forehead. He speaks in a bit of a valley boy accent. Characteristics Trent can be found all around campus, particularly near the archway where he sometimes smokes. Trent became a bully because, as he puts it, "it helps make men out of the new kids" and he even thinks of his bullying as "showing them the ropes". Trent is a yoyo enthusiast, a member of the photography club and an aspiring actor. Trent is bisexual, as although he talks about girls, he is never seen kissing a girl in the game and can be kissed by Jimmy after receiving flowers. He is also seen on a date with Kirby Olsen. Trent is unashamed of his sexuality. Role in Story Trent, along with Davis and Ethan, accosts Jimmy the minute he steps inside the Bullworth campus. In one cutscene, he and Troy Miller had stolen Melvin O'Connor's Grottoes & Gremlins character sheets, and he made Jimmy play Troy at Roshambo to get them back. In the mission where Jimmy had to accompany Algie to the bathroom, Troy suggested that Trent was giving them directions ("Trent said they went in there!"). Quotes Wandering around *"Am I handsome? Yes, yes I am." *"Total utter gross-out." Greetings *"What's the dealio, dude?" *"What's cooking?" *"How's it hanging?" *"What do you want from me?" *"Wanna play shirts and skins?" Compliments *"Hey! You dressing like me now!" *"I've got a shirt just like that" Conversing *"Lola and Mandy are fighting over me again." *"Mandy doesn't wear underwear, she showed me." *"I searched that kid's room and didn't find one porno!" *"Forget stage. This face is pure cinema, you get me?" *"Come by the library later, we'll smash some Nerd's glasses or something!" *"Miss Philips keeps a photo of me in her desk." *"Like I want a stinking friendship bracelet. SHEESH!" *"Listen. I know girls, man. Lose girls." Friendly fire *"Watch it, wuss!" *"Thin friggin line, Hopkins!" *"Tell me you did not just do, that!" Bullying *"Bite me, dill-weed." *"Lame-oid!" Shoving *"No escape from the Trent man!" *"Haha, what a lightweight!" Physical Bullying *"Man if I had a camera now" Attacking *"Guess you're not addicted to breathing, huh?" *"You're gonna wish you have a bodyguard!" *"Somebody wants to be handycapped!" When being bullied *"Don't let girls see me like this!" After swirlied *"My beautiful hair..." Winning a fight *"Ladies, one at a time!" *"Bullworth sucks!" Before gift *"I wanna spend time with you, but not if you're cheap about it!" *"I'm a star, baby, and I like presents" After gift *"You're in luck baby. I REALLY like your present." *"That's cool. So I guess you really like me, huh?" Come-ons *"I'm hot, You're hot, let's make out." *"It's just you and me baby. What should we do?" After being kissed *"I'm a totally awesome kisser,right?" *"This is just like one of those romance movies!" Kicked in Groin *"You stupid peice of...auuuugh!" Hit by Thrown Dead Rat *"Auugh! That was a rat! Auuugh!" Northwick, Trent Northwick, Trent